USS Enterprise
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Habt ihr euch auch schon immer gefragt, warum O'Neill die Prometheus nicht Enterprise nennen durfte und was er getan hat um dieses kleine Problem jetzt doch noch zu lösen? Hier ist die Antwort!


Hallo Leute!

Habt ihr euch auch schon immer gefragt, warum O'Neill die Prometheus nicht Enterprise nennen durfte und was er getan hat um dieses kleine Problem jetzt doch noch zu lösen? Hier ist die Antwort!

**Anmerkungen**

Mir gehört nichts davon, nur mein Plot und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Zeitlicher Rahmen**

Nach allem was Stargate SG1 und Atlantis ist

* * *

**Flashback Staffel 6, Folge 12: Unnatürliche Auslese (2)**

Major Samantha Carter nahm gerade weitere Einstellungen an einer der Konsolen des ersten Raumschiffes mit Hyperantriebstechnologie vor, das die Menschen mit Hilfe der Asgard gebaut hatten, als Colonel Jack O'Neill zur Tür herein kam.

„Die sind nicht einverstanden."

Carter sah auf. „Die Mission wurde nicht genehmigt?", fragte sie verwundert.

O'Neill winkte ab. „Nein, nein, das schon. Als denen klar wurde, was auf dem Spiel steht, diese ganze Schicksal-des-Universums-Nummer, da wussten der Präsident und Hammond, dass wir keine Wahl haben. Sie wünschen uns viel Glück, Gottes Segen und so weiter. Was man so sagt, wenn man für immer Abschied nimmt."

„Und womit sind die nicht einverstanden?"

O'Neill verzog das Gesicht. „Mit dem Namen, den ich vorgeschlagen habe."

„Für das Raumschiff?"

„Ja", antwortete O'Neill geknickt.

„Ja, aber Sir… wir können es nicht Enterprise nennen!", sagte Carter entschieden.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte O'Neill und der Ton in seiner Stimme ähnelte dabei sehr dem eines bockigen Kindes, dem man sagte, dass es das tolle neue Spielzeug nun doch nicht bekommen würde.

Carter lächelte nachsichtig und versuchte es mit einem Kompromiss. „Der Codename für das Projekt ist Prometheus. Was spricht dagegen?"

O'Neill sah sie an, als läge das klar auf der Hand. „Eine griechische Tragödie - wer will das denn?"

„Na schön", entgegnete Carter. „Dann bleibt es bei X-303."

O'Neill seufzte schwer. „Ja."

**Flashback Ende**

Dr. Daniel Jackson und Colonel Samantha Carter standen in eine angeregte Diskussion vertieft in Daniels Arbeitszimmer im SGC. Es kam nur noch selten vor, dass sie Gelegenheit dazu hatten sich ausgiebig über alte Zeiten zu unterhalten, aber nachdem die General Hammond, über die Carter das Kommando hatte, sich im Moment wegen Wartungsarbeiten in der Erdumlaufbahn befand, hatten sie sich zu einer Tasse Kaffee in Daniels Büro getroffen. Im Hintergrund lief immer noch der kleine, prähistorische Fernseher, den Daniel zwischen mehreren Büchern und Artefakten auf einem Regal stehen hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er wieder damit anfangen wird?", fragte Daniel und Carter legte den Kopf schief, bevor sie das Gesicht verzog und nickte.

„Natürlich, du kennst ihn doch. Manchmal ist er wie ein kleines Kind. Er wird erst Ruhe geben, wenn er seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hat."

Daniel grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ja", seufzte er, „so ist Jack nun mal. Aber irgendwie kann ich ihn verstehen. Jetzt, wo er das Kommando über das neue Schiff bekommt, das nächsten Monat fertig wird."

„Natürlich, aber deswegen kann er es trotzdem nicht Enterprise nennen", entgegnete Carter. „Der Grund dafür ist ja nicht, dass der Name aus einer Fernsehserie stammt, sondern, dass es nun einmal einfach schon ein Schiff der United States Navy gibt, das die Bezeichnung USS Enterprise trägt und das ist ein aktiver Flugzeugträger."

„Trotzdem finde ich es auch irgendwie schade", gestand Daniel und Carter schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Daniel ebenfalls ein Fan von Science Fiction Serien war, aber obwohl sie sich hin und wieder auch gerne einen dieser Streifen ansah, konnte sie trotzdem nicht nachempfinden, warum Daniel und der General so fixiert darauf waren einem der Erdenschiffe den Namen Enterprise zu geben.

„Wie ist eigentlich der Dronen-Test mit den Antikerstuhl gestern Abend gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Daniel neugierig. „Jack hat seit Tagen von nichts anderem gesprochen. Die ganze Woche ist er total aufgeregt mit einem Schweizer Taschenmesser und einer Rolle Klebeband durch die Gegend gelaufen."

Carter schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf. Der General konnte manchmal wirklich eigenartig sein. Den Stuhl auf dem neuen Schiff zu installieren, war keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, aber auf der Erde bot er bei Angriffen ein zu leichtes Ziel, weshalb man sich schließlich doch zu diesem Schritt entschlossen hatte. Außerdem basierte das neue Schiff hauptsächlich auf Antiker-Technologie und somit war die Installation zwar schwierig, aber machbar gewesen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie. „Ich war mit den Berichten über die Wartungsarbeiten an der Hammond beschäftigt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es zu Komplikationen gekommen…"

Carter brach abrupt ab und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie auf der kleinen Scheibe des Fernsehers zufällig das Bild hinter der Nachrichtensprecherin sah und nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Tisch griff, um lauter zu stellen.

…_keine genaueren Informationen bekannt. Zurzeit steht lediglich fest, dass es wohl aufgrund eines technischen Defekts zu einer Explosion kam, bei der das Schiff vollkommen ausbrannte. Die Navy verweigert bisher jegliche Stellungnahme zu den Berichten, dass Augenzeugen kurz vor der Explosion ein helles Licht gesehen haben wollen, das ähnlich einer Rakete auf dem Schiff eingeschlagen ist. Ein Terroranschlag wird jedoch von offizieller Seite ausgeschlossen. Nur der späten Tageszeit ist es zu verdanken, dass es keine Opfer gab. Der Flugzeugträger USS Enterprise, der 1961 in Dienst gestellt wurde, befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Newport News, Virginia im Dock zur Überholung. 2012 sollte das Schiff außer Dienst gestellt werden. Angesichts der großen Schäden entschied man sich jedoch dazu die USS Enterprise vorzeitig zu verschrotten._

Carter drehte den Kopf zu Daniel und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Bevor sie jedoch die Gelegenheit bekam angesichts dieser Meldung etwas zu sagen, hörte sie Schritte hinter sich auf dem Gang und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie General O'Neill das Arbeitszimmer betrat. Er hatte die Hände ausgebreitet und ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey Leute! Ihr werdet mir nicht glauben, was passiert ist, aber sie haben zugestimmt. Mein neues Schiff bekommt den Namen Enterprise."

**Ende**


End file.
